Open Your Eyes
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Leave, Forgotten, Return; A never-ending cycle between you and two males. You wished you could remove that cloth blinds them and open their eyes, just so they could remember you for at least one day. Just one day…. !Natsu/Reader/Gray - Drabble Series!
1. Chapter 1: Fucking Sexist

_This a LOVE TRIANGLE. With who? With Gray Fullbuster & Natsu Dragneel (of course)! Who're they, you ask? [Go check out] FAIRY TAIL, BITCHES. D_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Tch. Fucking Sexist.**_

You narrowed yours cold, [e/c] eyes on the **buffoon** who thought he could take you on, _just because you're a __**girl**_. Fucking sexist.

"Tch."

Turning around, you walk away from the beaten, bloody man on the ground and completely ignore the looks you were getting from the innocent bystanders. You were to these kind of things.

Well.. you would too, if some famous Mage beat the shit outta some other Mage.

Frowning, you turn around and glare pitilessly at the male in front of you. "Do you not know when to quit? Your outmatched, give up." You snapped at the man, "You and your guild are just a bunch of pointless pricks and dumbasses! You guys honestly believe you're the most powerful Guild, when you're not."

"B-bitch! I'm going to make you swallow those words!" Growling the man gets up quickly and runs towards you, his fist raised to make a strike.

Grinning, your eyes are wide with anticipation.. it almost made you look insane.

Just when his fist almost made contact to your face, you disappeared out of thin air, only to appear behind him and kick him, which makes him go flying across and crash on a house. The force of you kick nearly made him go _through_ the house, but it only left a human-figure dent.

Yawning, you begin to stretch, before staring at the unconscious man. "Pathetic, he couldn't even with stand a weak kick."

This made the townie's choke on their spit. _"W-weak kick?"_


	2. Chapter 2: MultiMage

_**Note: **Although this maybe a 'not allowed' story, look at the rest of my stories; there's a bunch of other Reader Insert stories, but these 'Reader Insert' stories are also OCs in a way. So, don't go all "Reader Insert stories are not allowed, this is why I reported you'. Geez, it makes you seem like some... erm. I dunno, jealous? And no, I'm not saying you ARE, but it makes you seem like it. In my opinion._

* * *

No matter how many times you return to Fairy Tail, those two morons never seem to remember you.

Not like you care or anything, but, uh. You've been in Fairy Tail for as long as they have, and _they_ gave you the title of "Multi-Mage".

But, you guessed you should show up at Fairy Tail more often... not every few years. You were just confused by the warm, fuzzy feelings you get when your around two idiots who couldn't remember who you were.

And because of that, you made Mirajane place your Fairy Tail tattoo on your left arm, where it could be seen by all.

You would never try to be an insult to Fairy Tail. Or at least you _try_ too.

"**. . .**" You glared at the girl who tried to be the _Fairy Tail's_ **Multi-Mage**. "Did you have _fun_ acting as me? Hm? How did you even pull it off? You look _nothing like me_." You growled, slamming your right fist besides the girls head, making her yelp in fright and clutch her eyes shut as she began to shake violently.

Snorting, you back away from the imposter and started to walk out of the restaurant, before you stopped as you glare over your shoulder towards the girl. "If I catch a single rumour that your acting like any of my Namaka... well, I'll leave your imagination for that." You grinned, an evil glint in your eyes before your face became blank like usual and walking off like nothing happened.

You never seen the group of three staring at your back in either shock or surprise and two others who're with them were not bothered by your little scene.

That is before one of the females smiled at your back as you were slowly leaving her vision. "Ah... [Name]-chan, you never change, do you?"

"EH? YOU KNOW HER?" Erza's three companions shouted her surprise, making her stare at them like their all idiots. "Of course. She's one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages, she's probably the only person who can defeat Laxus."

"Aye." Happy said, agreeing with Erza.

"You guys just probably forgotten her. As usual. She's been Fairy Tal as long as we have, don't know why you guys keep forgetting about her. You guys were the ones who gave her the title of _**Multi-Mage**_." Erza added, making Happy nod in agreement.

No one noticed that Lucy was just staring in confusion at her companions. Poor, poor Lucy-bitch. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Flustered

"Ah, [Name]-chan! When did you get back?"

The sound of Mirajane's voice made you smile. "Just now, actually. How have you been, Mira-chan?"

"Oh, just fine─" Mirajane was interrupted by someone kicking the door in and yelling.

"**I'M BACK!**"

You felt your cheeks heat up, and you heard Mira-chan giggle at your flustered expression.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire & Ice

"Hahahahaha!"

You smiled softly as you gazed at the Fire Dragon Slayer, he was always so… _happy_.

It never ceased to amaze to you, that happiness he has.

"HAHAHA-OW! What was that for, dumbass?"

"I told you to shut up! Now shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

_Blink._

_Sweatdrops._

It also never ceases to amazes you how Gray can easily ruffle Natsu's wings like nothing.

_Smile_.

Either way, you wouldn't change Fairy Tail's Fiery Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage for the World.

They _are_ your two favourite elements after all~


	5. Chapter 5: Doubts

_. . . I beg of you to ignore this big failure of a drabble. D; | [Natsu Dragneel] x [Reader] x [Gray Fullbuster] | Brought to you by a ℓαzүвυм. ¬_¬;_

* * *

_"Don__'t worry Mira-chan, this job isn't as dangerous as you think it is.__"_

When you smiled, Mirajane couldn't help but believe you.

But she still had some doubts.

And since this is the third week since you left for that mission, that mission was only suppose to be only a week long at most.

"[Name]-chan…."

She knew she should've stopped the moment you stepped out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Torture

. . . ohh. Some dramatic shit happens now! ;D | [Natsu Dragneel] x [Reader] x [Gray Fullbuster] | Brought to you by a ℓαzүвυм. ¬_¬;

* * *

"_**GAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

A yell of pure agony ripped through the entire building, making some of the people wince and look sorrowfully towards where the scream had came from.

_**SMACK!**_

"Why-"

_**SMACK!**_

"Won't-"

_**SMACK!**_

"You-"

_**SMACK!**_

"CRACK ALREADY?"

_**SMACK! SMACK!**_

You were smacked across the back again and the bloody whip made a sickening sound when it come back to hit your equally bloody back. The puddle of crimson liquid beneath your feet rippled before expanding more, nearly touching the feet of the man torturing you for information on your Guild.

"If you just tell me what I want, I'll let you go! Simple as that!"

You gritted your teeth, your vision blurry from the lack of three weeks worth of food and water. Not to mention the amount of blood you had lost during that time.

"F… F…"

You huffed, trying to regaining your voice and breathe back.

"Oh? Are you finally going to tell me what I want to know?"

He smirked, before walking through your puddle of blood and walked around you to look at you in the face, he saw the fierce yet dull eyes of your piercing through him.

_Smirk._

_**"Fuck you, asshole."  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences

_And so, after three weeks has passed by, Mirajane finally couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell someone._

| [Natsu Dragneel] x [Reader] x [Gray Fullbuster] |

* * *

_**"WHAT?"**_

Mirajane winced, she may be used to people being loud, but not YELLING at the top of their lungs.

"Um, I have reasons to believe [Name]-chan is in trouble… she was suppose to have been Home at least two weeks ago." Mirajane repeated, biting her lip, worry-wrinkles appearing on her forehead.

Calming down a little from seeing Mirajane's worried and guilty expression. "When did [Name]-chan leave?"

"… Almost three weeks ago. But she said she was coming back Home after the Mission! She told me so, and we all know that [Name]-chan sticks to─!" Mirajane breathe caught in throat, unable to complete her sentence as she began to rethink of horrible situations you could be in; and unknown to her, most of them have already been done.

The Headmaster of Fairy Tail sighed heavily before walking towards his Eldest Guild Member, and tried his best to comfort her. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure [Name] is coming back right now…."

Although, in the back of his mind, the reason of why he felt so unsettle for the past few weeks finally came to realization. He just might of lost one of his greatest Mages in Fairy Tail.

_'Hold on__…__!'_

"… Do you remember what the Mission was suppose to be, Mirajane?"

_**No one messes with a Fairy Tail Member, without facing the consequences.**_


End file.
